


Becomes The Problem

by Synnerxx



Category: The Shield (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Explicit Sexual Content, Guard/Prisoner Relations, M/M, Oral Sex, Prison, Prison Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Shane always gets what he wants, even if it is a guard.





	Becomes The Problem

Prisoner number two-four-two-three. Shane Vandrell. He's in for armed robbery with his buddy, Vic Mackey. He spends his time working out, running whatever little kingpin him and Mackey have going on, and figuring out new and creative ways to get under Lem's skin. 

Lem knows that, as a guard, he's supposed to remain unaffected and unattached to prisoners. He has. Until Shane. Shane with his smug comments, his too wide grin, his slender fingers that brush against Lem every chance he gets. 

Lem tries to ignore him, but he makes it impossible for Lem's attention to be anywhere but on him when he's around. Like right now when Lem's got yard duty and Shane's sauntering over, hands in his pockets and it's really unfair that he makes the orange jumpsuit look as good as it does on him.

“What do you want, Vandrell?” Lem asks with a sigh.

“Back to last names, are we?” Shane smirks.

Lem just gives him an annoyed look.

“Got a smoke?” Shane asks, leaning against the gate beside Lem.

“No. You know I don't smoke.” Lem rolls his eyes, one hand drifting down idly to rest on his baton.

Shane catches the movement and smirks. “Am I making you uncomfortable, Officer?” 

“No, you're making me annoyed. Don't you have some bitch work to do for Mackey?” Lem grumbles.

Instead of being insulted, Shane just smirks wider. “But we're having such a lovely conversation.”

“Go take a walk, Vandrell.” Ronnie says as he walks up, twirling his baton in his right hand.

Shane sneers at him, but shoves himself off the gate and walks away, nearly stomping his away through the other inmates.

“What is it with his obsession with you, Lem?” Ronnie asks, looking amused and slightly concerned.

“It's nothing. He's just a dick.” Lem shrugs, not wanting to talk about it.

Ronnie looks him over and then nods. “Well, if it becomes too much of an issues, just let me know.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Lem nods back.

“No problem.” Ronnie grins, slapping him on the shoulder, before taking a stroll around the perimeter to keep an eye on things.

Throughout the afternoon, Lem catches Shane watching him, smirk firmly in place. There's something predatory in his eyes that puts even Lem on edge. He's irritated and stressed out by the time it's time for the inmates to head back into their cells and he almost hopes there's some kind of fight or something so he can work off this energy, but for once, there isn't. 

Lem's just finished overseeing the inmates getting back in their cells when another guard walks up to him and tells him he's needed in the clinic.

Another sigh and he goes, wondering what's going on in there. There hasn't been an alarm or anything, so it must not be too serious.

When he walks in, the clinic seems to be empty. He frowns, pulling out his gun and heading into the office cautiously. “Doc, you in here?”

“Glad you could make it, Officer.” A voice behind him says.

Lem turns around, hand already on his baton. “What do you think you're doing, Vandrell?”

“Don't bother with that. We both know you're not going to hit me unless provoked, and I don't intend to provoke you.” Shane smirks.

“Then what the hell is this?” Lem glares at him.

“I think we need a little private time, don't you?” Shane walks closer to him, making Lem take a few steps back in return to keep a bit of distance between them.

“No. Let's go, Vandrell, back to your cell and we can forget this ever happened.” Lem offers, hand still resting on his baton.

“Come on, Lem. Don't tell me you don't want a little fun.” Shane purrs, stepping even closer to Lem. 

Before Lem can say anything, Shane grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him into a rough kiss. Lem's hands come up to shove Shane away, but then Shane bites lightly at his bottom lip and Lem's helpless to resist him after that. His hands grip fistfuls of Shane's jumpsuit and holds on.

Shane smirks against his mouth and backs Lem up against the wall of the clinic, pressing in hot and tight. Lem moans into his mouth. Shane's nimble fingers undo Lem's belt and drop it beside them as he works a hand into Lem's pants, making him groan and arch into Shane's touch.

“Yeah, you like that?” Shane murmurs against Lem's neck before sucking a bruise onto his skin.

Shane gives him another kiss before sliding down to his knees and dragging Lem's pants down to his knees. He strokes Lem's erection a few times before giving him a wicked smirk and swallowing him down. 

Lem's head slams back against the wall and his fingers tangle in Shane's hair, but he lets Shane control the pace. All he can focus on is the heat and the suction of Shane's mouth and his skillful tongue. It isn't long before Lem feels his orgasm building and he tugs lightly at Shane's hair to let him know, but Shane just ignores him and keeps sucking. 

Lem comes, hips thrusting forward, one hand clamped over his mouth to prevent any noise from escaping, the other pulling at Shane's hair. Shane works him through it, milking it until Lem can't handle it anymore and then he slides his way back up Lem's body and kisses him, letting him taste himself on his tongue.

Lem works a hand inside of Shane's jumpsuit and strokes him quickly. Shane leans against him and pants into his neck, groaning as he comes. They stand like that for a moment, catching their breaths before Lem nudges Shane off of him and tugs his pants up with one hand, finding a tissue to clean his hand off on before straightening out the rest of his clothes. 

When he's done, Shane's already tidied himself and is waiting for him by the door. “Ready to go, Officer?” and just like that, they're back to being Officer and Prisoner with barely the blink of an eye between them.

Lem nods and leads Shane out, one hand curled around Shane's elbow. “Don't think this changes anything.”

Shane laughs. “It changes everything.”


End file.
